Old Story Sketch: XJ6 and the new Neighbor
by RavenFireBoy
Summary: This is an old story I uploaded here a year ago but took it down because I didnt like it, so here it is again because a friend of mine wanted to see it. This is for you, please dont blame me if you dont like it. XJ6 is tired of being trapped in the basement, out of nowhere a boy appears and changes her perspective. (This story is only on chapter, im not making more)


In early of the morning awoke Nora Wakeman going downstairs to make herself some coffee, it couldn't be more than a normal day then any other, she had no other plans or ideas on her mind on what to do. Later on arose the teenage robot Jenny who as well had not much as a plan to spend her weekend. Walking down the stairs she let out a moan of boredom wishing something 'new' would happen, since nothing, not even the usual attack from vexus or some monster had happen for 2 weeks.

"Good morning Jenny, how well did you sleep?" "Too well." Replied Jenny "nothing at all has been happening for two whole weeks, it's unbelievable how not even the occasional giant monsters that attack have even shown up on any radar!" "I thought you might enjoy having not doing anything and hanging out with your friends, is something wrong?" Questioned Nora "No mom it's just that-" before she could finish, finally, FINALLY a disturbance has been caused, something that got the attention on the trackers. It shows a wave of the Cluster showing up to take over the world as usual. "HA! This will be but a cake walk!" Jenny bursts her rockets out and blasts off into the sky to finally make her purpose into use.

MeanWhile in the basement

Here lies the other XJ sisters 1-8, each with distinct personality from each other, spending time collecting dust (while one tries to clean of the dust) they spend their whole time doing nothing but playing cards with each other or some board games to pass the time, they mostly didn't mind as much but few wanted to get out once more and do something with their lives, especially XJ-6. Let's explain about her a bit, she's a kind hearted one but is always suffice with envy for other even for them being in pain first, she doesn't like seeing her friends or family hurt and will take the first shot before anyone else could make the chance to say otherwise, some would pronounce her as jealous for most things but it's just her looking out for others by being the first to make sure it's alright.

"Sigh, why is it that we never get to do anything, like at all has anyone of you girls ever thought of that?" Exclaimed XJ6 which followed from XJ4 "well you guys do seem to be really good at collecting dust I mean I doubt anyone could beat the record of XJ7 sitting in the corner." "Well at least I know one thing im the best at." Responded the depressive blue robot XJ7. XJ6 in a fuss went on to a rant "Well no more, I think we should do something, like when did we ever do anything like ever!?" "We did help save the world once when Jenny was captured by the Cluster and saved her." XJ5 reminding everyone "EXACTLY, and we weren't doing that bad to begin with, we fought with our wit and came out on top!" "But we won because XJ1 puked on Jenny, how does that make us seem any better?" Once more talked the depressed robot. Heating an argument amongst the robots, whether or not they were capable to actually fight, while XJ6 decided to just not get involved thinking she's better than to just rambling on about this, She then got a thought, a thought she knew would get her and maybe her sisters in trouble, but she decided it was enough of wasting time in the basement and maybe it was time for once to sneak out for herself to see more of the world and maybe even make a friend. "Yeah" thought the green robot "Hey girls I'm just gonna go see Mom and see if she needs anything I suppose." Everyone else just ignored, still bickering on their debate, they seemed to have fun trying to argue about something, they rarely do and it seemed a bit fun, "Hmph, typical just ignore me some more."

She walked up the stairs doing her best to sneak past her mother who was in the kitchen still sipping on her coffee without a care in the world, knowing full well that Jenny could handle the Cluster while XJ6 clueless at the moment hadn't notice the cluster outside in the sky fighting Jenny, even if she did notice nothing was gonna stop her from exploring a bit of town at least a little bit. She tumbled and turned around the corners of the house and found a window perfect for her escape and finally caught a glimpse of fresh air though her cooling system, nice and cool while sunny (despite the fact with all the lasers and explosions in the air). XJ6 took notice to the fighting in the sky knowing well it's her sister Jenny. "'Sigh' why is it the Jenny is the only one that does the heroic fighting, I can help her." As she was about to do so she had a thought "Ooh but she might tell on me and mom will surely make sure I never get the chance. 'sigh'" with her head she could only think of a few things to do while outside.

"Maybe I could go to that place Jenny likes to hang out in, the mall, or maybe some restaurant. Or maybe-" before finishing, a pod came crashing down. She couldn't believe her luck, she finally gets out and now can fight her first challenge on her own. "Finally some action!" As she posed herself ready for a fight, smoke popped out of the top as the latch got released and a hand reached out and pulled out itself, what looked like some special forces of a human? He dragged himself out and landed on the ground on his back and took off his helmet to reveal to be a 16 year old boy panting, and alas he spoke "That 'pant' was the 'pant' WORST 'pant' first mission in the existence of 'pant' first missions. XJ6 just looked surprised but more confused on what to do in this situation. She decided to help him up and put his back onto the pod to help him get comfortable. "Thanks 'pant' you have no idea ho-" he looked up finally seeing the green eyed robot and for him time just froze, he was either about to grab his gun and shoot or just sit there hoping this wasn't part of the cluster, but she helped him, so he just froze thinking on what to do. "Um, mister you are right? You just flew in on you cluster pod and well now you look like crap?" A sigh of relief came from the boy, thinking that nah, this robot might not be from the cluster, so he decided to play his sarcastic tone with her (as how he would usually do) "Well sorry I couldn't come with a red carpet and a nice tux, but I'll be sure to come prepared when the next time I'm saving the world." XJ6 looked confused "Save the world? You just crashed here and -" a huge explosion came from what looked like the mother ship and a chain reaction from other ships and started blowing up while the boy with a smug face made a pose just to add to his glory "yeah, that's the world saving right there." XJ6 looked amazed, this one boy, single handedly took out the armada of the cluster and all he could do is look smug about it, she was starting to like him, but that wasn't stopping her from trying to get answers "but how- where- why- what!?" "I know, first job and already I took out an Armada. Well I suppose we can tell each other by names now, my name is Sebastian, mind telling me your ?" Unbelievable, first boy she meets and already he is impressive "well Im XJ6 but call me Jessica." "Well Jessica, so um... youwannahangout?" XJ6 beffudled unknowing how to answer, she blushed in embarrassment. "Well um yeah sure heh I just never thought you would ask even now when you just saved the world." "Well I gotta make friends somehow, I literally just moved here like you could say 10 minutes ago." "Wait what? Are you being sarcastic or serious (because I wouldn't be surprised either way)?" Sebastian smirked "actually yeah more like 8 hours ago last night but yeah either way, you wanna hang out?" He put his hand in his pocket and his side next to her left arm, supposing to link elbows. XJ6 was flushed with excitement and froze for a second, then as a sign of agreement, she put her arm through and linked elbows.


End file.
